vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alibaba Saluja
|-|Base= |-|Full Djinn Equip Amon= Summary Alibaba Saluja (アリババ・サルージャ, Aribaba Sarūja) is the former third Prince of the Balbadd Kingdom. He was working as a cart driver when he first met Aladdin. He was the co-leader of the Fog Troupe. Alibaba is the owner of the Djinn Amon. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and Aladdin's King Vessel. He has allied himself with Kou Empire and became Kouen Ren's subordinate. He is the deuteragonist of the series Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B normally, 8-A with magoi manipulation | At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic | 9-B normally, 8-A with magoi manipulation | At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic Name: Alibaba Saluja Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 22 (Physically), over 100 (Mentally) Classification: Human, Dungeon Conqueror Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magoi Manipulation, , Transformation (Can djinn equip), Can use magic, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire and is able absorb fire to repair and or strengthen his metal vessel Curse Manipulation (Showed abnormal resilienceto the Curse of Death), Willpower Manipulation (Broke free from the Holy Mother Halo Fan), |-|Djinn Equip: Amon=Flight, Can break barriers with his djinn enchanted sword, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire and is able absorb fire to repair and or strengthen his metal vessel |-|Post-Time Skip=All previous abilities in addition to Time Manipulation (Can control his perception of time to make any moment seem like an eternity allowing him to easily dodge most attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Only in Spirit Form), Acausality (Type 4), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Sacred Palace Sinbad rewriting the system of the Rukh, which governs souls and fate and altered the minds of the entire planet). Attack Potency: Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level with magoi manipulation (This technique can be used to damage something which even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage) | At least Small Country level (Blocked and damaged Muu's Barbados) | At least Small Country level (Can easily cut down black Djinns. Stronger than before), Country level with Extreme Magic (Broke Medium's Borg, which is tens of times stronger than Aladdin's Borg. It should be noted that Kouen did contribute to Alibaba's extreme magic, but Alibaba should still be on this level with it alone) | Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level with magoi manipulation (This technique can be used to damage something which even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage) | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before), Country level with Extreme Magic Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than Base Sinbad when he was a child) | FTL reactions and combat speed (Was capable of intercepting Muu) | FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than before. Was able to dodge Hakuryuu's roots at point blank range, and also reacts to some spikes at point blank range) | At least Sub-Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Much faster than after being revived, can change his perception of time to see things in slow motion) | At least FTL (Faster than before. Can change his perception of time to see things in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class normally, Multi-City Block Class with magoi manipulation | Small Country level | At least Small Country level | At least Wall Class normally, Multi-City Block Class with magoi manipulation | At least Small Country Class Durability: Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level only on the area covered by his magoi | At least Small Country level | At least Small Country level | Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level with magoi manipulation | At least Small Country level Stamina: Absurdly superhuman, he practically fought the entire world in the final arc. Range: Extended melee range normally. At least several dozens of meters with Extreme Magic. Standard Equipment: Amon, his sword that functions as a metal vessel. Intelligence: Adept in swordsmanship, received high-level education, usually a quick thinker and has come up with ways to complement his fire powers with regular human means. After spending what felt like an eternity on the dark continent he has gained a plethora of knowledge from the Alma Torran magicians. Weaknesses: Overusing his magoi reverts him back to base. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Amon_royal_sword.png|His Metal Vessel AmolBerka.gif|Amol Berka Amol Dherrsaiqa.gif|Amol Dherrsaiga Amol_Al-Bador_Saiqa.gif|Amol Al-Bador Saiga Amon: The Djinn of Posterity and Politeness, he grants Alibaba the ability to control fire in a number of different ways. * Amol Berka (Amon's Wall): Alibaba creates a wall of flames to either block attacks or keeps people away. * Amol Dherrsaiqa (Amon's Roaring Flame Sword): Alibaba projects a massive vortex of flames from his sword. * Amol Al-Bador Saiqa (Flame Minister's Beheading Sword): Alibaba's Extreme Magic. Summons a giant figure made of flames wielding a sword also made of flames; the sword can pierce almost anything. Against Hakuryuu this summoned a giant phoenix rather than a humanoid figure. * Life Review: Alibaba spent 1000 years as a disembodied consciousness in a doll body that was extremely difficult to control, he had to get used to the dangers of Dark Continent in the doll form. When he came back to his human body his body could perceive things at terrifying speed. He could now see things in super-slow motion when he wants to or when his body is in danger. This allows for an instant to last an eternity for Alibaba. Key: Base | Weapon Equip | Full Djinn Equip (Amon) (Pre-Timeskip) | Base (Post-Timeskip) | Full Djinn Equip (Amon) (Post-Timeskip) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters